warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Khemric Titan
Khemric Titans are massive Nehekharan constructs forged into the likeness of the Khepra beetles, the infamous holy icons of Usirian, God of the Underworld. Overview Beneath the shifting and endless sands of Nehekhara dwell age-old secrets and timeless horrors to freeze the soul of any who dare disturb their slumber, and many are the legends and whispered tales that are gathered about them. Of these one of the most fabled and feared is that of the gigantic scarabs and carrion-beetles said to dwell beneath the sands. While there are those who scoff at stories of scarabs the size of fortress keeps raising up wrathful sandstorms against all who intrude upon the ancient lands of the Tomb Kings of Khemri, there are those few beyong the Lands of the Dead who know that a terrible truth lies behind them. Known to the loremasters of Tilea and the Empire as Khemric Titans, these giant arcane constructs of stone and onyx, bejewelled and enamelled with the wealth and glory of a bygone age, tower above even the dreaded Necrosphinx in size, animated by the mightiest incantations of the fallen glory of the south. It is unknown how many were fashioned in ancient days, and how many even of those likely few have survived, but it is known they were set to slumber as guardians far away from the funeral armies of their kings of old, set to stand watch over sites of terrible evil and the haunts of foul monsters from the dawning of the world, and there are few forces or creatures able to contest them in battle. The root of their great power stems from the fact they are no mere beast of animate stone, for contained within a Khemric Titan is the resting place of a long dead hero of Khemri, and sometimes, more rarely, an entire dynasty of warrior kin, fallen satraps of the great kings who were heroes while they drew breath, sworn to guard the borders of their lord's domains in death as they were in life. The funerary incantations of these shrines of eternities are lodestones for the Winds of Magic, gathering and storing their tremendous power there over the years, and when the Winds of Magic grow tempestuous they flare into life and unbidden by any Liche Priest the Khemric Titans walk. Abilities Khemric Titans are strange creature-constructs whose inhuman minds perceive and deal with threats in a manner seldom explicable to mortal minds, and have at their disposal a host of means to do so, each more horrific than the last. Sometimes, the Khemric Titan lashes out with its massive scythe-bladed forelimbs, cutting through the enemy like a sickle through ripe wheat, or it unleashes a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs from its jaws, which are capable of stripping the bones of living creatures clean in seconds. Other times, the air around the Khemric Titan is filled with crawling darkness redolent with the chill of the grave, filling mortal souls with panic and terror, or the Titan's obsidian and onyx mandibles yawn open to devour an enemy, slamming shut with enough force to shatter stone and crush steel. Lastly, it can also release its most dread power and become a howling gate to the realms of the dead, able to suck the souls of the living into the pitch black abyss beyond. The Shrine of Eternities, in which the resting place of the long-dead lord within the Khemric Titan is located, is also swathed with funerary incantations and ritual spells to animate the monolithic creature. The arcane power of a Storm of Magic fires these ancient spells (such as the Gaze of Dust, the Wrath of the Sands, and the Reawakening of Ancient Might) to life, granting them destructive force on the battlefield. Should the Khemric Titan be slain it shatters apart, unleashing the potent incantations and magics bound within its frame in a deathly blast of power that can age anything caught in its howling grip to dust in mere seconds. Source * : Monstrous Arcanum ** : pg. 62 ** : pg. 63 es:Titán de Khemri Category:Constructs Category:Khemri Category:Tomb Kings Military Category:K Category:T